The Files
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: There is a computer unlike any other. A computer that traverses universes and is just as important as any human being. Or alien. Or monster. SuperWhoLock, rated T, the first chapter is the real summary.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Ok so I have not written fanfiction in a long, long time so yeeeeah! This is a story based on a fandoms imagine, but I shant link it just yet because it will reveal the plot! I will however also post this story on tumblr with a link to the imagine straight away. I am sorry that the Prologue is very very short!**

**Disclaimer: Does this really need to be here? No one on this site owns the show/book/whatever they're writing about.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_** Prologue**_

* * *

There is a laptop. This laptop, by most means, is not special. It is colored silver, a common color. Throughout the years various stickers or decorations have been put on it by various owners. Many different files have been downloaded to it and many different websites have been visited. One thing remains the same: it is the exact same laptop throughout the universes it's in. And this laptop has one file that remains the same- untouched, unopened, unnoticed.

There are only three universes where this file has been found. One universe was created by a god, with hunters killing the things that go bump in the night. Another universe is inhabited by an old military doctor and a consulting detective. The last universe has the last of the Timelords. And this is their story.


	2. The Blogger

**Heyyyyyy! Here is the second chapter. I think that this story is going to end up having shorter chapters than I'd like for the sake of my writing ending up like this and I don't really care to try and lengthen it.**

**Disclaimer: Never ever neeeeeeeed a disclaimerrrr~ you never ever neeeeed one on this siiiiite~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**The Blogger**

* * *

John Watson was really getting tired with Sherlock Holmes' damned experiments. One had exploded just that morning when John went to go make himself some tea, splattering the entire kitchen with god-knows-what. Even know, John was shouting insults at the consulting detective as he opened up his blog.

"You know what, I'm gonna put this on the blog." John said after a moment of contemplating, his voice resuming an indoor volume.

"No! Don't do that!" Sherlock exclaimed from the kitchen he was now cleaning up. "Why on EARTH would you do that?!"

"So people know that the 'Great and Amazing' Sherlock Holmes is actually human!" John retorted, opening up a new entry and typing in the title- 'Explosions, Experiments, and our Kitchen.'

As John began to type out his frustrations, he took no notice of the little box that had popped up in the corner next to his Wi-Fi button. This little box was just a white outline, with the bluest blue ever filling it in. A little yellow circle was turning in the corner, showing that the program was running and actually doing something, although the army doctor still did not notice. It was not until he actually posted his newest article on his life with his difficult flat mate that he had noticed it. A light whirring had started up in his laptop at this time as well, causing him to scrunch up his eyebrows at it. He had never seen the program before. Where had it come from?

Hesitantly, assuming that it was most likely a virus that Sherlock must have gotten onto the computer, John hovered over it with his mouse. And then he clicked down.

An empty notepad file opened up. "That's weird," muttered John as he stared at it, waiting for some virus to start typing codes into it, or for his screen to go black or blue.

"What's weird?" Sherlock asked, hopping over to his friend to peer over his shoulder.

"SHER-lock! Get out of my face!"

"I'm looking at your screen John, why'd you open a notepad file, no one actually uses those, do you use them, no you don't."

John huffed his breath out in annoyance. "If you back up I will explain."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, straightening up so that his face was no longer a few inches away from John's screen. John opened his mouth to begin talking, when Sherlock interrupted saying, "You're not typing."

"Well of course I'm not typing, why would you say… that…" John looked back at the screen, only to witness words slowly but surely forming on the notepad file.

"Help me," Sherlock read aloud, as they both stared at it for much longer than needed. John brought his fingers back to the keyboard.

"Who are you?" He typed out, and when he looked back up he saw that the mystery person had edited his own writing to say 'Dr. JW: Who are you?'

John and Sherlock looked at each other with quirked eyebrows. Sherlock motioned to take the computer actually away from John, but when he did, the notepad file closed. Sherlock cursed slightly, opening a new notepad file and typing out, "My name is Sherlock Holmes. I can help you. Who are you?"

He got no reply within the next five minutes. Nor the next ten. Not even the next fifteen. Sherlock edited his own writing to say "SH:" before his words, but no one responded.

John voiced their thoughts together, although Sherlock would never admit it.

"What the hELL is going on?"


End file.
